StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Morningwing returned from the roots covered in moss, head to toe. ---- "Good," Whitetoe murmured, scenting vole, she crouched over to the roots of a tree and spotted it. She wriggled and pounced on it, killing it with a quick nip. ~Patchfeather~ 16:28, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire leaped down from the tree after she climbed so far down, only to glance at the tom and giggle. "Nice look, Mosswing."----Swampstar ceased his movement, idly watching Whitetoe catch the vole. "Nice catch."---- The deputy shifted uncomfortably as the pale medicine cat circled her. "I...haven't been feeling well, I'd like you to give me a check-up." Shorepebble responded hesitantly, stiffening slightly as Foggysky approached her, poking her with her paws before flattening her ears. "....Ohhhh dear."Silverstar 02:00, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing flicked her ears with his tail. "Great catches, they are perfect!" ---- Whitetoe dug a tiny hole under the tree and buried the mouse, then padded back over to Swampstar, tail held high. "Your turn!" ---- As the day went by, the Darkfrost's pain grew worse, to the point she couldn't ignore it anymore. Maybe she should get Foggysky? Nah. ~Patchfeather~ Frostfire let out a soft purr. "Thanks! Shall we de-feather them and then eat 'em?"---- Swampstar let out a soft sniff. "Just you wait." He responded with the slightest hint of playfulness before he stalked off.---- Sparkstorm rested in the warrior's den, but for some reason...something in the back of his head kept yelling at him to check up on Darkfrost. Why?---- The deputy narrowed her eyes sharply, and uncommon gesture for her. "What is it?" She said in almost a snappy voice, Foggysky quickly snapping her blind eyes up at Shorepebble. "...I-I'm not breaking the news to your brother, y-you can!!" With that, the Medicine Cat ran away.Silverstar 14:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded and shook the moss off him. When Frostfire mentioned 'eat' he remembered his vole. Oh well. "Where should we make the den?" he asked, as he plucked feathers out of one of the birds. ---- Whitetoe watched the leader with a mockful snort. She followed quietly. ---- Darkfrost than began to think it was a bad idea to not get Foggysky. She got to her paws, but with a gasp of pain, fell back into her nest. Terror surged through her. She couldn't walk! The kits must be coming! She opened her mouth the call for help but she was so frightened the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. ~Patchfeather~ 15:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire let her aqua optics search the terrain. "Maybe in one of those big trees?" The trees that dotted the terrain were massive, and one had a big hole in it from growing up weirdly.---- Swampstar walked silently, tasting the air before pricking his ears as a robin landed not too far away.---- Sparkstorm stiffened as this voice in his head shouted even louder at him to check on his mate. Eventually, he gave in and trotted swiftly over to the Nursery. "...Darkfrost...?"---- Shorepebble fluffed out her pelt in worry. "H-Hey, Foggysky, come back! What's wrong with me? What do you mean by breaking the news to my broth- oh dear." Then, it hit her.Silverstar 15:33, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded, though he had no idea what the tree looked like. "That sounds good, you lead." He stuffed his mouth full of feathers, ready to move. ---- Darkfrost's pelt flooded with relief. "The kits are coming!" she yowled to her mate, barely more then a whisper. ---- Swiftfeather couldn't find Swampstar and Whitetoe's scent trail, so he returned to camp with a starling, squrriel, and mouse. He deposted them on the fresh-kill pile, thinking it was weird for a squirrel to be in the territory. ~Patchfeather~ 15:40, September 2, 2016 (UTC) "Alright then," Frostfire trotted off towards the tree before plopping the bird on the ground.---- Sparkstorm's hackles raised, his eyes growing round in surprise. "I-I'll go get Flameheart or Foggysky!" With that, he swiftly turned and pelted into the den, practically crashing into the deputy. "Shorepebble, where's Flameheart?!" Shorepebble looked down at the ground. "...Dead, Foggysky heard him randomly fall over. Foggysky's inside, though."Silverstar 15:43, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing carried the feathers, and placed the moss on his back. The two cats made a nest in the tree. "How was life before returning the RockClan?" Morningwing asked, once the yhad finished. ---- Darkfrost kneaded the moss uneasily and gritted her teeth when some more pain gripped her. ~Patchfeather~ 15:51, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire slowly flattened her ears at the memories. "...it was actually pretty...awful. I was adopted by a random queen they pulled in, just for me." She looked at her paws dully. "...Shadowsong found me, and although she didn't nurse me, tended to act like my mother...but I never felt like I had a family."---- Sparkstorm nodded, despite being confused as to why Shorepebble seemed so...down. "Foggysky! Darkfrost is kitting!" Foggysky raised her head in surprise before quickly grabbing her needed herbs and running outside...and into the warrior's den, where she prodded Dusktiger's belly. "It'll be over quickly, Darkfrost, don't worry." She paused. "...but I don't feel any kits?" Dusktiger flattened his ears. "That's probably because I'm a tom!"Silverstar 16:00, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing flattened his ears. "I'm sorry. Shadowsong sounds like she was nice. It was a bit like that when I joined StormClan, expect I wasn't completely alone, since I had my brother and Clanmates with me." ---- Darkfrost quickly looked for something to bite on. She spotted a thick twig. At least it was better than nothing. She quickly bit down when another ripple of pain struck her. ~Patchfeather~ 19:29, September 2, 2016 (UTC) "I never got to know my my brother 'til not too long ago...Learned about my parents that same day." Frostfire responded with a small sigh. "But you're the one who told me about them, so you obviously know that."---- "That's the warrior's den, not the Nursery!" Sparkstorm didn't hesitate to grab Foggysky by the scruff and drag her over to Darkfrost.---- Shorepebble shifted nervously, angling her ears towards the Nursery. She'd have to go through that?Silverstar 02:10, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing didn't say anything, not knowing how to reply. After a moment, "I'm sorry about that. It sounds awful..." eh, at least he tried. ---- Darkfrost let out a quick sigh of relief when Foggysky appeared, being dragged by Sparkstorm for some reason. "I think one of the kits is almost here!" ---- Shimmertail pricked her ears toward the nursery. Darkfrost must be kitting. She noticed Shorepebble staring at it, looking a bit strange. Shorepebble's seen kits born before, why was it so disturbing now? She decided to go over. "Is... something wrong?" ~Patchfeather~ 12:24, September 3, 2016 (UTC) "Well, the past is the past, no?" Frostfire shook her head slowly before prodding the dead bird with a paw. "...we should probably start making these nests now. Before the smell of these birds attract a fox or something."---- "Sorry we're late...uh, Dusktiger...Foggysky thought he was kitting." Sparkstorm replied flatly, nudging the blind Medicine Cat over to Darkfrost. "Sounds like you got a stick already, so....well, just push, then." Foggysky directed before sitting down awkwardly.---- Swampstar slowly stalked the robin, only to flinch in surprise as it was struck and killed by a snake. Well, two in one, who'd argue with that? So he pounced on the snake and killed it.---- Shorepebble flinched as Shimmertail spoke, and she swiftly turned awy. "Nothing."Silverstar 16:25, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded without a reply. Getting to his paws, he grabbed some moss and padded toward the tree. ---- Darkfrost didn't reply, she bit down on the twig as another pang struck her. ---- Whitetoe watched Swampstar with unblinking eyes, trying to hold back her surprise. ---- Shimmertail blinked in surprise. It was clear something was wrong. "Are you sure?" ~Patchfeather~ 17:37, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire settled just outside of the tree, picking the feathers off of the birds.---- Sparkstorm's fur rose, worried for the sake of his mate. Foggysky could sense his worry, so she nudged him outside.---- Swampstar gazed down proudly at the snake and robin before picking the two of them up.---- Shorepebble turned away once more. "...Positive."Silverstar 01:48, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing made a giant nest of moss in the tree. Some of it was damp, but it was still pretty nice. Though he could not see it, he was very proud of it. ---- Darkfrost had one kit, a ruddy colored tom, looking much like his father. It was the worst pain she ever felt. "Is there only one?" she weakly asked the medicine cat. Please let there be! ''---- "That's pretty impressive," Whitetoe mewed curtly, flecking her tail towards the snake and robin. "but you could have been a bit more graceful with the landing," she mewed, sarcasticly. ~Patchfeather~ 02:00, September 4, 2016 (UTC) (waitwaitwait, shore's having kits? :o) Willowspirit's ears flicked towards the nursery. ''Good. StormClan needs more warriors. '' ---- Birdsoar hinted with Bouldersnow. --look me in the eye 02:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern sat inside camp her gaze on a mouse she had been saying she'd eat but hadn't done yet. The tabby molly glanced up to look for Jumpstrike. Since going on the hunt with him after her kittens were apprenticed she couldn't stop thinking about him. — ~Patchfeather~ 17:29, September 6, 2016 (UTC) (oh yes, and it gets even better, trust me) As Morningwing made the nest, Frostfire busied herself with perfectly placing the feathers...Not on the nest, of course, rather, she put them neatly behind Morningwing's ears. Oh, he looked simply fabulous.---- Foggysky poked around Darkfrost, mistakening her neck for her belly, before she quickly corrected herself and found the queen's belly. "...Actually, feels like you got one more in there."---- Swampstar let out a soft snort. "I was made a warrior not for my gracefulness, I'm not a deer, I'm a powerhouse." He flicked his tail before proudly marching on.---- The silver tabby deputy retreated into the warrior's den before squeezing her eyes shut. No, this couldn't possibly be happening...would the father have the guts to even stand up, and tell Swampstar that the kits were his?---- Hiddenshade noticed that the new deputy seemed distressed. Duties? Perhaps he could offer some advice? He saw her brush on by, and knew that it was something more...something he should probably back out of...seemed like she-cat things.'Silverstar' 21:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing flicked his ears, which felt prickly and warm. He gathered some feathers and stacked them on Frostfire's head. "Perfect." --- Darkfrost pushed awhile more until she had another kit. Thank StarClan that was over! She looked down at her kits with tired eyes as they suckled. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. From what she heard most queens would feel a surge of love for their newborns. Was it bad she felt nothing? ---- Whitetoe let out a snort of laughter and followed the leader. ~Patchfeather~ 22:08, September 6, 2016 (UTC) "Morningstar and Froststar, leaders of FeatherClan!" Frostfire said proudly before raising her chin and grinning.---- Foggysky could detect that Darkfrost was finished, so she called Sparkstorm in. The ruddy tom eagerly approached his dark-pelted mate, his glowing with great warmth. "They're so...small."---- Swampstar continued with his hunt, before noticing that it was getting a bit late. "Ready to head back?"'Silverstar' 01:01, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing purred with amusement and made a leap for a branch close by. "Let all cats old - ah!" he was cut off when his paws scompletely missed the branch and he went tumbling to the ground. ---- "Well, they're kits, what do expect, hulking badgers?" Darkfrost asked dryly. --- Whitetoe nodded. "Your a great hunter, but what about a runner?" she mewed, crouching down. "How about a race back to camp, and we'll see who's the fastest?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:28, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire twitched her whiskers before trotting towards the fallen tom, poking his side with a paw before laying on him with a soft flop. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the High Tree to make a dog-pile on Morningstar!"---- Sparkstorm couldn't help but to twitch his whiskers in amusement. "Well no, but....I don't think I've ever seen newborn kits before, at least I don't recall ever doing so."---- Swampstar knew he wasn't a great runner, but he wouldn't back down from a challenge. Pressing himself against the ground, the mighty leader lashed his tail. "....you're on!"'Silverstar' 02:36, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing flipped Frostfire over with a sudden grunt of effort and flopped down on her. "No! FeatherClan, gather a dog-pile on Froststar! We're the only Clan with two leaders," he pointed out for no reason. ---- Darkfrost flipped her tail tip as a reply. "What should we name them?" she asked. She poked a ruddy tom with her tail. "Maybe Emberkit?" ---- Whitetoe wiggled. "Three... two... one... go!" she yowled before exploding off toward camp at an unexpected speed, her paws splashing through the marshes, and her pelt and face already bathed in mud. ~Patchfeather~ 03:03, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Palefang yawned as she exited the Warriors' den. Her leg had healed somewhat completely and she'd finally been cleared to hunt. The brown mink walked up to Hiddenshade lashing her tail. "Care to join me on a hunt?" She questioned. Hazelfern kept her gaze low as she eyed the dark tom. She didn't understand, did he not like her? The tabby sighed as her son came up to her with a squirrel. Talltail curled up in his nest. — ~Patchfeather~ 14:53, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern looked up with wide hazel eyes. "No, not at all," she replied. Huntingpaw eyed the tom his mother seemed to like. "I'm gonna go take a nap," he muttered softly licking her shoulder before leaving. — Featherpaw's wounds from the coyote attack were nearly healed, though she had a shredded ear and a scar across her eye. She'd be back training soon. Upon hearing an apprentice coming into the den, Featherpaw buried herself in moss to hide from them. Though half of her body stuck out, she tried to evenly spread the moss over her. [[User:Patchfeather14|~Patchfeather~ 16:23, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenshade looked up in surprise as Palefang approached him. He flashed her a small grin. "Oh, sure."---- Sparkstorm's eyes softened for his little mini-copy. "I like that name..." He glanced over at the other kit, a little female who was black, but lightly dusted with silver. "...Maybe a Shadekit?"---- "Yeah, but we're still the ''bestest Clan." Frostfire pointed out while flailing underneath Morningwing as she lay flat on her back.---- Swampstar pelted after Whitetoe upon hearing 'go', pushing off with his powerful hind legs and leaping unusually gracefully like a deer.Silverstar 01:51, September 8, 2016 (UTC) "That sounds good for her," Darkfrost murmured, glancing at her two kits. Emberkit and Shadekit... ''---- Morningwing slid off Frostfire and rolled in the leafy forest floor. Thank StarClan the ground wasn't marshy! ---- Whitetoe slipped in the mud and partly skidded, partly ran, and partly fell down a gentle slope. She regained her footing and began racing again. Now you'd never even know what her pelt color was. ~Patchfeather~ 02:40, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm nodded before giving his mate a small smile. "Sure does..." He licked her forehead gently before trotting outside. "I'll let you rest now."---- Frostfire purred, laying on her back with her tail lashing playfully, gazing up at the green trees.---- Swampstar too, slipped, but things ended up...much worse for him. He lost his footing completely, rolling down the hill and landing terribly: kinking his neck oddly.'Silverstar' 11:21, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost didn't reply. She was worried; why didn't she feel... protective, all the other stuff about these kits? Sure, she liked them... kinda... ---- Whitetoe heard something fall behind her. She made a u-turn and went back up the slope, at a trot. "Swampstar?" she called. She didn't know if that was him, maybe a coyote, or all of the above. ~Patchfeather~ 12:51, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern purred as she watched the black apprentice leave. "How are you?" She asked Jumpstrike. — ~Patchfeather~ 14:29, September 9, 2016 (UTC) "Just bored, really." She told him. The tabby molly glanced up to see Littlepaw talking with Dewpaw. Hazelfern glanced back at Jumpstrike sending him a smile. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:59, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike purred. "Maybe you'd like to join me on a hunting patrol? we can take a couple of the apprentices, if their mentors agree." ---- Morningwing nodded, getting to his paws and shaking leaves from his fur. "Lead the way, Froststar." ---- "Swampstar?" Whitetoe called again, now knowing something was very wrong. She climbed up a slight rise and then spotted Swampstar's form, lying motionless in the mud. She scrambled down the rise to his side. She studied him. His neck looked like it was twisted awkwardly. He must have broken it. He would revive soon, he had nine lives. She settled down beside him, and began to groom some of the mud out of his fur, waiting for him to wake. ~Patchfeather~ 17:26, September 10, 2016 (UTC) "We're right in front of the tree, Morningstar!" The pale tortoiseshell gently hit him in the side with her tail. "We just need to remove our lovely feather decorations from our fur."---- Swampstar was quick to pop back up, his neck fully healed and...functional. He looked a bit dazed. "Huh...that was odd, I only saw three of the cats who gave me my lives...must be on break, or something?"'Silverstar' 21:03, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing nodded, then stuck his whiskers in the air. He felt something large, close to him. He padded toward that and stuck out a paw, hard bark meeting his pad. He dug in his claws and climbed up to the hole. ---- Whitetoe twitched her ears uneasily, wondering if that was bad. "Are you okay? what happened?" ~Patchfeather~ 21:21, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire watched him in slight confusion before shaking it off and following him into the tree, feathers in her mouth.---- Swampstar rubbed his neck with a paw in agony. "I think I broke my neck...felt pretty gross."'Silverstar' 21:44, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing spread out his feathers by shaking his head and sweeping his tail across the ground. He thought that was good enough. ---- Whitetoe frowned. "This is my fault isn't it?" ~Patchfeather~ 14:35, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire watched Morningwind and his 'method', twitching her whiskers in amusement. "Is that how they make nests in StormClan?"---- Swampstar shook his head quickly. "No, no it's not. If I could not run like a dog with short legs, I wouldn't have had any issues."'Silverstar' 02:45, September 12, 2016 (UTC) "I have no idea how StormClan makes their nests. This is my way of making a nest ''better," ''Morningwing replied. ''Because let's face it, I'm way better than anyone at this. ''---- "Let's go back to camp, Foggysky can take a look at you," Whitetoe murmured, twitching her ears. She couldn't shake off the fact that if she hadn't challenged him, he wouldn't have lost a life. ~Patchfeather~ Hazelfern sighed catching the tom's eyes. "I suppose you never really had a mate either?" She questioned. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 11:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Jumpstrike shook his head. "No. I've never had one. I hadn't found the right she-cat yet." ---- Morningwing paused. He realized he hadn't told her he was blind. What if she made fun of him? or felt sorry for him? or didn't want to be his freind anymore? He took a quiet deep breath. He had to be honest with her. "I've never seen them before, Frostfire. I'm blind." ---- Whitetoe led the way into camp, the whole walk home she kept checking to see if Swampstar had fallen behind. She was pretty sure he was fine now, but she couldn't live with herself if something terrible happened to him. ~Patchfeather~ 12:43, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire's aqua optics widened in surprise, guilt spreading throughout her body. "O-Oh, I'm sorry..." She backed away slightly, shuffling her paws and drifting into silence. "...I didn't know, I just hope I didn't make you feel bad or anything...but that's gotta be pretty cool though, r-right? Can't you hear a lot better than others?"---- Swampstar trotted after Whitetoe, pushing his way into camp.'Silverstar' 20:04, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe paused. "I should go fetch that fresh-kill we caught. I'll be back in a flash," she grunted, then darted out of camp. ---- Morningwing flicked his tail. "Don't worry it's fine. And I can hear really well, and scent good, it makes up for not having sight." although he said it as if it wasn't a big deal, he let out a inward sigh of relief. Frostfire didn't seem to mind. ~Patchfeather~ 20:17, September 13, 2016 (UTC) SWampstar nodded. "You go do that....just...don't go breaking your neck."---- Frostfire nodded, prodding the nests with a little paw. "You seem to move about quite well for a blind cat. Were you born that way, or did you get into an accident?"'Silverstar' 21:21, September 13, 2016 (UTC) (when you have the chance, can Featherpaw be made a warrior?) Morningwing shook his head. "No, I was born this way... my whiskers, scent, and hearing guide me instead. I only have trouble fighting, besides that, I'm like any other cat." --- Whitetoe scouted out the prey, snatched it up and trotted, carefully back to camp. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, September 18, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, I'll do it now) Swampstar decided 'heck with getting my neck checked', and held a ceremony instead. "I, Swampstar, leader of StormClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Feathersong. StarClan honors your determinationand wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan." Frostfire nodded slowly. "Bit sad that you never got to see the beauty of the world..." She gave him a small shove. "But at least you've got better senses than others. Heck, when we're fighting underground or something, you could really kick some butt."'Silverstar''' 19:24, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay